Power-user
Chinese: 異能行者 :Pronunciation: Yi Neng Xing Zhe A person born with supernatural powers is known as a "power-user". They exist across the universe living alongside muggles; non-magical people. In certain worlds, most notably the Gold and Silver Dimensions, the denizens are unaware of their magical origins and only think of themselves as strong martial artists. Most of the series' heroes are either power-users or were once power-users. Powers The abilities of a power-user varies on the individual's with-born potential and training, granting them supernatural abilities and reflexes. They can learn kung fu and adjust to combat skills easily due to their special body structures. While power-users can adjust to martial arts, they can also channel their powers into musical instruments to perform music waves with various special effects, such as generate force fields or transfer their powers into another. Although some power-users are born powerful, lower-level power-users can improve their powers using years of training. ;Powers associated with Upper-level Power-users Upper-level power-users possess very special and powerful abilities (although some may require spellcasting), the most common powers being telepathic communications and super-speeding, and at times teleportation. They can detect the amount of power emanating from other power-users to measure their own and to locate their nearby whereabouts. The power-users in the Iron Dimension utilize certain powers via spells and can use musical instruments to fight evil. To enhance their powers, power-users can use musical instruments to create atmospheres. By absorbing the atmosphere into them, their powers expand little by little. Cross over to other dimensions The space-time door separates the dimensions of the universe but keep them in contact with one another. Only a power-user of over eight thousand level of power or above can be qualified to cross the line of the universe and visit other dimensions. Demonic Power-user When a power-user becomes corrupted by darkness, he or she will become a demonic power-user, controlled by demons. After their transformation, they become slightly more powerful than they originally were. These power-users are a main threat to the world, as they are associated with darkness. Original Power-user In each dimension, there are five special power-users born with the body structure to utilize one with five elements respectively. Their powers are quite rare and come in large roles under special circumstances. Half-breed A half-breed is the offspring of a power-user and a muggle or a demonic power-user. Notable Power-users ''KO One :;The Ultimate Class *[[Wang Da Dong|'Wang Da Dong']] - KO. 03. The leader of the Ultimate Class. *[[Wang Ya Se|'Wang Ya Se']] - KO. 03. The son of a powerful triad leader. *[[Ding Xiao Yu|'Ding Xiao Yu']] - KO. 04. The mysterious orphan. *[[Tian Xin|'Tian Xin']] - Homeroom teacher of the Ultimate Class. *[[Sha Jie|'Sha Jie']] - KO. 13. The aggressive girl student in the Ultimate Class. *[[Lei Ke Si|'Lei Ke Si']] - KO. 02. Da Dong's childhood best friend. *[[Jin Bao San|'Jin Bao San']] - KO. 135. Class president of the Ultimate Class. *[[Ji An|'Ji An']] - Jin Bao San's follower and a powerful demon fighter. *[[Cai Wu Xiong|'Cai Wu Xiong']] - A female Tarzan. *[[Cai Yun Han|'Cai Yun Han']] - KO. 07. Wu Xiong's older sister and interpreter. :;Others *[[Wang Tian Yang|'Wang Tian Yang']] - Da Dong's father and a priest. *[[Ceng Mei Hao|'Ceng Mei Hao']] - Da Dong's mother and a housewife. *[[Tian Hong Guang|'Tian Hong Guang']] - KO. 01. Tian Xin's supposedly dead little brother. *'Duan Chang Ren' - The owner of a food stall. The X-Family :;The Xia Lan Xing De Family *[[Xia Xiong|'Xia Xiong']] - The mother of Xia Tian, Xia Yu and Xia Mei. *[[Xia Tian / Gui Long|'Xia Tian']] / [[Xia Tian / Gui Long|'Gui Long']] - The Ultimate Iron Man and the middle child. *[[Xia Liu|'Xia Liu']] - The head of the Xia family and Xia Tian, Xia Yu and Xia Mei's maternal grandfather. *[[Xia Yu / Gui Feng|'Xia Yu']] / [[Xia Yu / Gui Feng|'Gui Feng']] - The eldest son with the power of fire. *[[Xia Mei / Gui Wa|'Xia Mei']] / [[Xia Mei / Gui Wa|'Gui Wa']] - The youngest daughter and resident kuso in the family. :;The Ye He Na La Family *[[Ye Xiong Ba|'Ye Xiong Ba']] - The lord of the Ye He Na La family. *[[Ye Si Ren|'Ye Si Ren']] - The heir of the Ye He Na La family and Xia Tian, Xia Yu and Xia Mei's father. *[[Ye Si Si|'Ye Si Si']] - Ye Si Ren's cousin. *[[Lan Ling Wang|'Lan Ling Wang']] - An enemy-turned-ally loner with the power of lightning. :;Dong Cheng Wei *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] - The leader of Dong Cheng Wei with the power of wind. *[[Deng|'Deng']] - The drumming member of Dong Cheng Wei. *[[Ming|'Ming']] - The guitar member of Dong Cheng Wei. *[[Jie|'Jie']] - The guitar member of Dong Cheng Wei. *'a Chord' - The lead vocalist of Dong Cheng Wei. :;The Han Ke La Ma Family *[[Han|'Han']] - The last descendant of the Han Ke La Ma family with the power of thunder. *[[Bing Xin|'Bing Xin']] - Han's twin sister and Lan Ling Wang's dead wife. :;Others *[[Jiu Wu|'Jiu Wu']] - The leader of the Iron Imperial Army with the power of rain. *[[Ren Chen Wen|'Ren Chen Wen']] - Xia Tian's follower. *[[The Great Traveler / The King of Guns|'The Great Traveler']] / 'The King of Guns' - The legendary warrior of good, also known as Jiu Wu's master. *[[Xia Mi and Wa Ge|'Xia Mi']] - Ren Chen Wen's follower. *[[Xia Mi and Wa Ge|'Wa Ge']] - Ren Chen Wen's follower. *[[Doctor Xia Gu|'Doctor Xia Gu']] - The former head doctor of the Ye He Na La family. *[[Jiu Lai|'Jiu Lai']] - Jiu Wu's little brother in the appearance of an old man. *[[Demon Hunter|'Demon Hunter']] - Jiu Lai and Xia Liu's demon hunting friend. *'Dao Ba Jie Sen' - Key Man. *[[Vincent|'Vincent']] - A traitor of the mighty Hu Yan Jue Luo family. *[[Illusionary Eye|'Illusionary Eye']] - A powerful lord of evil. *[[Professor G|'Professor G']] - An agent sent by the Illusionary Eye to turn Xia Yu against his family. K.O.3an Guo :;The Five Tiger Generals *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] - The first Tiger General and Xiu's sworn brother. *[[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] - The second Tiger General and Xiu's sworn brother. *[[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] - The third Tiger General. *[[Ma Chao|'Ma Chao']] - The fourth Tiger General. *[[Huang Zhong|'Huang Zhong']] - The fifth Tiger General. :;Others *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] - Diao Chan's best friend. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - The adopted son of Dong Zhuo. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] - The student body president of Dong Han Academy. *[[Jiang Gan|'Jiang Gan']] - The student body vice-president of Dong Han Academy. *[[Dong Zhuo|'Dong Zhuo']] - The principal of He Dong Institute and acting principal of Dong Han Academy. *[[Li Ru|'Li Ru']] - Dong Zhuo's son-in-law. *'Mei Niang' - Li Ru's partner. *[[Huang Mei Tian|'Huang Mei Tian']] - Huang Zhong's mother. *[[Zhao Zhong|'Zhao Zhong']] - Liu Bian's private messenger. :;Jiang Dong High School *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] - The daughter of Jiang Dong High School's principal. *[[Sun Ce|'Sun Ce']] - The student body president of Jiang Dong High School and son of its principal. *[[Lu Meng|'Lu Meng']] - An elementary student and member of Champion. *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] - The leader of Champion. *'Taishi Ci' - A member of Champion. *[[Gan Ning|'Gan Ning']] - A member of Champion. *'Da Qiao''' - Xiao Qiao's older sister. See also *Demonic Power-user *Muggle *Alternate Counterpart *Magic Power Category:The X-Family Category:Terms Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:Power-users Category:KO One